Hope
by mipi
Summary: Sano hides a past that will change the lives of those who are around him. Secrets will come to light and there's nothing but hope to survive...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own the plot of this story

HELLO!!!! *waves*

So, well... this is an suspense story. **It's a version of an original story of mine**. There's action, there's a little romance, there's... there's a lot of suspense, really.

I've got nothing much to say.

But I do have to give credit to Vic'chonn (a fellow author in this site). I thought the translation of my story from "original" language to "RK" language was impossible... but she showed me it wasn't. LOVE YA!

Oh... yeah... it's AU.

Hope you like "Hope"... and always expect the unthinkable. 

CHAPTER ONE

"How long has it been?"  
  
He let go of the steering wheel, for one second.   
  
"You weren't in the last reunion, nope?"  
  
"Hmm… no, Kenji was sick. I just couldn't leave Kaoru with Kenji like that"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I know…" Sano sighed once more, slowing down when he saw the traffic lights turn yellow.  
  
"But it's been long since we talked, no?"  
  
"Yeah… I think I called you for your birthday and that was it" Sano stretched a hand against his seat.  
  
"Well, I remember I called you once. In the morning... and you were really sleepy dude. You probably don't remember..."  
  
"I do. Beginning of April. I remember. I swear"   
  
Not letting the traffic lights and road ahead out of his sight, he started changing radio stations.   
  
"Uh, Kenshin. So... how's Kenji?"  
  
"Good, he's ok. He just started babbling some words you –"  
  
"Guess what's getting played in the radio, Ken?"   
  
Kenshin groaned.  
  
"Well, I can't listen to it"  
  
"Wait"  
  
So Sanosuke Sagara left the phone in the seat next to him and located the volume buttons. He pressed them eagerly, for some seconds before realizing that...  
  
... the damn buttons didn't work.  
  
"Shit. Wait Ken. You won't believe this" he screamed into his cell phone before he resumed his battle against the radio.  
  
All this before he was interrupted by a honk.  
  
He looked up up quickly.   
Nothing ahead.   
  
A screeching sound send his eyes back towards the road once more, only to be blinded and sent full force forward and against the board. Both airbags opened and soon his back was stuck between the seats. 

  
But as fast as pain made it's bolting appearence, it was gone leaving a throbbing leg and head behind.   
  
The airbags released their pressure and Sano remembered how to breath again.   
  
"Fuck…"   
  
With a simple push he sat back straight on his seat. He opened his eyes to find nothing but smoke outside his crashed windows   
  
Crashed...  
  
It was his ringing cell phone that brought his mind back to this world.  
  
"Hey, thanks for han-"  
  
"Kenshin?"   
  
"Thanks for -"  
  
"You won't believe this"  
  
"What? Your song?"  
  
"No, I just had a fucking car accident."  
  
After some seconds of silence, Sano was startled to find Kenshin was laughing at his current state.  
  
"There's smoke outside... "  
  
"Are you serious? You want me to believe-... WAIT! What the fuck was that?"  
  
"That, Himura, was my arm breaking my own window"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Really… I don't know what I hit but there's smoke outside" he pushed his door and was able to open it  
  
"Jesus, you alright?"  
  
"Well, my leg hurts, my stomach and my head are feeling funny but I'm ok. It's not mortal. I'll live."   
  
A groan.  
  
"What happened? Sano?"  
  
"Nothing. I just found my leg really hurts."  
  
Sanosuke brought one hand against his forehead, only to find it wet. Really wet.   
  
"Uhh ohh... blood"  
  
Shit.  
  
"My head is definitely bleeding"  
  
"Sanosuke ... fuck...don't move"  
  
"I'm ok, it doesn't hurt. It's probably a little cut. I hit my head against the board pret-"  
  
"Sano don't move, stay there. I'll call an ambulance, where are you?"  
  
"Kenshin there's people around. I think they already did that"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Possitive"  
  
As far as he was able to identify people's forms in the smoke... he was able to identify the object of his bleeding forehead.   
  
Shit, once more.  
  
"Oh my fucking God..."  
  
"Sano?"  
  
"Dammit. A bus, Ken… I hit a bus. It was a bus. There wasn't a bus... I didn't see a- I swear I-"  
  
"Sano?"  
  
"Well, there's a bus…" he sighed... 

And then he remembered all the movies he had watched in his life. 

  
"Smoke.... gasoline. Shit, Kenshin! It's going to blow. I... there's people inside!" he screamed into the cell phone. "Shit. Shit..."   
  
"Sano, get away from the fucking bus! I told you to stay where you are, SHIT!"  
  
"There's people inside! It's... it's going to blow. Ken... I... I'll call you later"   
  
"Sano! Damn it, SANO!" Kenshin screamed into his telephone but soon came the beeping noise that confirmed that Sano had really left him.   
  
And then the phone became nothing but little pieces on the floor.   
  
Just like his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I own the plot of this story

Nothing much to say again but... a thousand thanks to Vic. MISS YA! 

CHAPTER TWO

_   
"Sano! Dammit Sano!"_

  
Breathe. 

  
Beat.

_  
"Sir, are you hurt?"_

  
 Beat.

  
Beat.

_  
"Get away from the bus, Sir! GET AWAY FROM THE BUS!"_

  
Beat.

  
I killed.

  
Beat.

  
Beat.

  
I killed them all.

_  
"Help is o­n the way. Firefighters will help them. Get away from the fucking bus, kid!"_

  
Beat.

  
Beat.

  
"It isn't your fault"

  
"It is" he whispered, his hands burned and his eyes wet and itchy... his fingers seeking.

  
No pulse.

  
"Shit..."

  
"Let's go, kid. It's getting too late!"

  
Breathe.  
  
"I killed him".

  
Beat.

  
Beat.

  
His hands red with his blood... with their blood. 

  
"I..."

  
His mind broken.

  
The rain. 

_"I... I have to clean my hands..."_

  
Beat.

  
Beat.

  
"Let's go, ok? There's -"

  
"Leave me alone."

  
"I'm taking you with me" the man said taking a hard grip o­n his right arm.

  
He roared out in pain.

  
"Leave me the FUCK ALONE"

  
Beat.

_  
I... I have to clean my hands._

  
And the rain... it still fall.   
  
Why wouldn't it stop falling, please?

_  
"Sano! Dammit Sano!"_

  
And before his heart could beat again.... his mind was broken. 


End file.
